The use of computing devices has become widespread throughout society. For example, many users carry one or more devices, such as smart phones, smart watches, laptops, and tablets at any given time. Further, computing devices have become increasingly important in the personal lives of users. For example, users can communicate with family and friends, purchase goods and services, and access various personal and work-related data virtually anywhere using smart phones, smart watches, and other portable devices.
In a related trend, corporate workspaces have become increasingly smaller and collaborative. For example, users may share a common workspace lacking walls, dividers, and other protections to safeguard privacy. As such, many users access personal and confidential data both in public and at work with little or no privacy. As a result, sensitive data may be unintentionally displayed to an untrusted or unauthorized individual, for example, when a user performs activities using a device or temporarily turns their attention elsewhere.